Integrated circuits (IC's) sometimes include bump ball interconnection structures. The bump ball interconnection structures are usually included in IC's to provide electrical connections between various features of the IC. Sometimes, the bump ball interconnection structures are used to provide electrical connections between the IC and an external device or other integrated circuit. Manufacturing defects sometimes result in a bump ball interconnection structure being incapable of providing a designed electrical connection. For example, sometimes a bump ball interconnection structure is manufactured in a manner or damaged by a testing mechanism that results in a failed electrical connection. As such, some IC testing systems and methods provide ways to test whether a bump ball interconnection structure is capable of carrying a voltage. Some IC testing systems and methods use complicated and expensive test pins or probes to test for electrical connectivity.